


Kinky

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Crowley discuss your kinks. <br/>Warnings: Dirty talk, Brief Daddy kink at the end, roughish smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in forever (damn that Disney song), everything was quiet. No apocalypse, no end of the world, just you and your demon king husband – as strange as that sounded – and you were happy. You were relaxing in hell, again even after months of being married to Crowley, you never quite got used to the idea. You were lying on the bed; Crowley’s head resting on your stomach and you ran your fingers through his hair absentmindedly as you flipped through a book.

“What do I not know about you?” He muttered. You let your book flop down against your chest.

“What do you mean? You know me. I’m an open book.” He flipped over so his chin was resting on your stomach and his mischievous eyes looking up at you.

“Come on, tell me something.” You pushed his hair back against his forehead and smiled.

“Like what?” You asked and he smirked.

“I don’t know.” He muttered. “I just want to know everything about you – especially the kinker side of you.” You rolled your eyes as he pushed himself up and straddled your legs.

“What makes you think I’m kinky?” He smirked down at you.

“You’re married to me, love. You have to be kinky.”  He leaned closer to you. “So what kinks are you hiding, pet.” You smiled at his term of endearment and he smiled.

“I know about that one, my dear. Doesn’t count.” He moved closer, his knees pressing into the mattress on either side of your waist; his mouth pressed gentle kisses up your neck, his rough beard scratching your sensitive skin. Your eyes closed as he continued his mission of marking you.

“Tell me one thing you like that we haven’t talked about.” He murmured against your neck, his accented voice washing over you. Your head rolled to the side giving him better access. You moaned quietly.         

“Your talking,” You muttered. “As annoying as you are, I love hearing your voice.” You whimpered as he wrapped his arm around your back and pulled you up to his chest. You felt him smile against your neck before pulling away from you. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours.

“You like all the sweet nothings I whisper in your ear?” You nodded as his hands slid up the back of your shirt, pushing it up as he went. He slipped his hand to your lower back and eased you so you were lying underneath him. He gently pulled your shirt up and over your head and you smiled softly as his eyes wandered your newly exposed skin – you had only been wearing a soft t-shirt and a pair of shorts. His fingers ghosted over your skin as he found the waistband of your shorts.

“Or do you like me telling you _exactly_ how I’m going to take you?” His fingers tucked into the elastic and slowly pulled the shorts down your legs leaving you bare and pinned under him and you moaned in confirmation.

“Crowley,” you whimpered as his fingers brushed against your center.

“You want me to tell you _exactly_ how I’m going to fuck you?” Your hand twisted into the short hairs at the back of his head.

“God, yes.” You gasped as he slipped a finger into you. He chuckled slightly.

“We’ve been over this, love. Several times actually.” You tried to move against him, vying for more as he slid a second finger into you.

“Do you want me to stretch you? Open you up?” You whimpered in approval as you felt a third finger was added.

“You feel full?” He smirked down at you as you nodded. He leaned in closer to your ear as his thumb brushed up against your clit.

“Imagine when it’s my cock filling you completely.” You gasped as he increased the pressure on your clit.

“You’re right, though. I do know you. I know that you’re going to come on my fingers, and then you’re going to come on my cock.” He pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly, his thumb swirling around your clit. Your back arched off the bed as he pushed you closer to your orgasm.

“You going to wait for permission to come?” Your head pushed deeper into the pillow and your mouth fell open as he slowly pulled you closer and closer to climax.

“Please,” you gasped.

“Please what?” he teased.

“Please let me come.” You moaned as he pushed you to the edge.

“You are going to wait for permission. Another kink, dear?” You whimpered and nodded.

“We’ll explore that bit later.” He leaned forward, his lips hovering next to your ear.

“But right now, come for me.” As if a spring broke inside you, you came hard on his fingers. Your vision slowly cleared and your breathing steadied as Crowley sat up, his knees still straddling your waist.

“You’re going to come for me again, aren’t you.” He muttered as your eyes flickered shut. His hands roamed across your skin as he explored your body.

“Yes, that was good, but again, I know you. You want more.” You nodded. Your eyes opened and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Want you in me.” You muttered quietly. He leaned in an kissed you gently.

“Wonder what I could do about that.” He mused his lips still lightly pressed against yours. You rolled your eyes.

“I wonder…” you muttered sarcastically as he smirked. One of his hands left your side as he snapped his clothes away. You moved your hands up and around his bare back. You whimpered as you felt his cock prodding at your entrance.

“You want this?” He moved so he just barely pushed into you.

“Yes, Crowley.” You moaned as inch by inch he filled you. Crowley’s head came down close to yours, his mouth brushing against your ear.

“You like the way my cock is stretching you out?” You whimpered as he finally bottomed out.

“Feel how deep I am.” He groaned as he slowly pulled out before thrusting hard back into you.

“Fuck, Crowley.” You moaned as he set a steady pace.

“You love being split open by my cock; being able to feel every motion.” Your nails clawed at his back leaving light pink marks that you would kiss gently the next day.

“You like me fucking your hard – straight into the mattress.” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled yourself up. His arms held you both up as you clung to him as he pounded mercilessly. He kissed you harshly as you held onto him.

“You’re going to come again.” He rasped breathlessly. “With me.” You buried your head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around your back and letting you both fall against the bed.

Finally, you both broke and came together. He stayed on top of you until you pushed his shoulders and he rolled off. You rolled on your stomach and rested your head on his chest, as he rubbed small circled on your back.

“Next kink, love.” He whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You let out a breathy laugh and closed your eyes.

“Wake me up in about an hour.” You mumbled. You lifted your head to smirk up at him. 

"That is, if you're up for it, _Daddy_." 


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Crowley.

You yawned loudly and stretched the kinks out of your limbs. Sitting up, you looked around the empty bedroom for your husband. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up carefully. Stooping down, you scooped up Crowley’s discarded shirt and padded to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, you smiled at the dark marks on your skin – evidence of Crowley marking what he considered his. You didn’t mind really. He was possessive - and you let him be. You ran your fingers through your hair and wandered back to the bedroom, shrugging the shirt on and fastening a button in the center, barely keeping the shirt closed. You crossed the room and started digging in a dresser trying to find something decent to wear when a pair of arms snaked around your waist.

“You can’t possibly be thinking about getting dressed, little girl.” Your guardian demon muttered in your ear.

“I don’t know, Daddy.” You twisted in his arms and looked up at him, eyes wide and the picture of innocence.

“What do you think I should do?” His knees bent slightly as his arms wrapped around your upper thighs and he picked you up gently. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked you both back towards the bed. Falling backward, the soft bed cushioned your fall, but Crowley was still crushing you. You laughed and pushed at his shoulders.

“Get off! You’re squishing me.” You said between laughs. He rolled off of you, but pulled you on top of him.

“I think you know exactly what to do, baby girl.” His hands ran down your cloth covered back. You pushed yourself up so you were sitting on his stomach and fiddled with the button holding the shirt closed.

“Something to do with this?” You popped the button, but didn’t take the shirt off. Crowley watched your fingers toy with the flimsy fabric. His eyes flicked from your hands to your face.

“Don’t tease, Y/N.” You pretended to think for a moment before sliding the thin material off your shoulders leaving you naked on top of him. His hands ran along your thighs and up your waist.

“You never cease to amaze me, dearest.” You started fiddling with his jacket and loosening his tie.

“Is that what my little girl wants? To ride her daddy?” You smiled innocently down at him and shook your head. You untied his tie and slipped it out from his collar. You pulled it taunt between your hands.  

“No, sir. I want you to tie me up.” His eyes sparkled. You gasped as you he suddenly flipped you both and pinned your hands above your head. He held you down with one and twisted the tie around your wrists and to the headboard.

“Now then,” he climbed off the bed and slowly began to take his jacket off.

“What are your colors?” Your safe words he meant.

“Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop.” You said obediently. He smiled down at you as he dropped his shirt to the floor and made quick work of his pants until you were both naked. He crossed back over to the bed and ran his hands along your body.

“My pretty little girl.” He muttered appreciatively. You shuddered under his gaze and his touch. His fingers circled your sensitive nipples and grasped your breasts lightly. His fingers lightly trailed down your stomach and down until he was hovering just over your slit before his hands disappeared completely. You twisted to look at him. He moved closer and began pressing tender kisses along your skin. He started at your jaw and moved slowly down across your chest. He pulled your nipple into his mouth sucking and biting slightly. Your back arched into him. He moved slowly along your body leaving you moaning as he knew every sensitive spot you had.

“I need you, Daddy.” You whimpered as he moved further down and settled between your legs.

“What do you need, baby?” You whimpered as his breath spread over your most sensitive spots.

“Need your cock.” You moaned. He laughed lightly before pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of your thigh.

“Not quite yet, love.” He left a line of kisses straight to your center. His tongue snaked out and probed gently at your pussy.

“Daddy, please.” You moaned against him. You whined as he pushed closer.

You gasped as he pulled your clit between his lips and his finger pushed gently into you.

“More, Daddy.” You groaned and he obliged as another finger joined in pumping in and out of you. He pulled his mouth away from you.

“You going to come for Daddy?” He asked. You gasped as he curled his fingers.

“Yes, Daddy, please!” You cried out.

“Come for me, love.” You heard him say and you came hard on his fingers. He pulled away and crawled up your body, leaving kisses, wet with your cum, along your skin. He held your face as he pressed his lips to yours. You grimaced as he did.

“You like the taste of yourself?” He muttered and you shook your head.

“You know I don’t.” You answered. He kissed you again.

“Yes,” he conceded, “but how I love to kiss you, dearest.” You were still trying to catch your breath as you felt him line his cock up with you and slowly pushed in. Your mouth dropped as he filled you perfectly. He finally settled deep within you. He covered your body with his, his mouth attacking your neck adding to the marks he had left the night before. He slowly began thrusting hard and intentionally. You felt every movement, every inch of him pushing and pulling through your body.

“Harder, Daddy.” You moaned. You unconsciously pulled against his tie.

“Daddy, please fuck me harder.” You cried as he complied.

“Shit,” he grunted as he kept up his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist lifted you slightly and giving you a better angle. You gasped at the change of angle allowing Crowley to hit you even deeper pushing you towards a second orgasm.

“Come on, baby girl. Come for me again.” He grunted in your ear. Your eyes screwed shut as you both came hard leaving you both tangled together gasping for breath. He reached up and untied your hands. He flipped you both over pulling you into his chest. His chest vibrated deeply with laughter. You looked up at him confused.

“New meaning to ‘Good morning.’” He said. You leaned up and kissed him lightly.

“It’s always a good morning with you.”


End file.
